


A Little Space

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enzo needs a little space, Gay, M/M, Protective Cass, Slash, protective kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Enzo needs a little space.





	

Title: A little space

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass, and Sami/Kevin.

Characters: Enzo Amore, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Big Cass, and Stephanie McMahon.

Summary: Enzo needs a little space.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon raised her perfectly arched eyebrow as she stared down Enzo Amore. Enzo rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort as he checked around for Cass.

"Let me get this straight so I can make sure I heard this right. You want me to ban Big Cass aka Colin Cassady aka your husband from ringside for your match against Sami Zayn. Why would I do that?"

Enzo Amore sighed looking a bit more uncomfortable as he continued to speak. "It just. Lately Cass has been all over me little white on rice, you kno' what I mean. I can't even shower without Cass watching me! I just need a little space."

Stephanie smiled in understanding before nodding "I understand so I ban Cass from ringside but then I'll have to ban Kevin too. He's quite protective of his Sami." Stephanie whispered to herself as she walked off leaving Enzo alone.

Suddenly Enzo shrieked as he was yanked upwards into the arms of Big Cass. Cass eyes traveling all over his husband for injuries "You alright Zo."

"Yeah. Just fine."


End file.
